dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Weapon talents (Origins)
To effectively wield two weapons, characters must possess dual weapon talents. See Talents for a list of all talents. Branch One Dual-Weapon Training * Passive * Requires: 12 Dexterity * Requires: Combat Training The character has become more proficient fighting with two weapons, and now deals closer to normal damage bonus with the off-hand weapon. Dual-Weapon Finesse * Passive * Requires: 16 Dexterity * Requires: Improved Combat Training The character is extremely skilled at wielding a weapon in each hand, gaining bonus to attack and defense. Dual-Weapon Expert * Passive * Requires: Level 9 * Requires: 26 Dexterity * Requires: Expert Combat Training The character has significant experience with two-weapon fighting, gaining a bonus to critical chance, as well as a possibility with each hit to inflict bleeding lacerations that continue to damage a target for a time. Dual-Weapon Mastery * Passive * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 36 Dexterity * Requires: Master Combat Training Only a chosen few truly master the complicated art of fighting with two weapons, but the character is now among that elite company, able to wield full-sized weapons in both hands. Stamina costs for all dual-weapon talents are also reduced. Branch Two Dual Striking * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 50 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 12 Dexterity * Requires: Combat Training When in this mode, the character strikes with both weapons simultaneously. Attacks cause more damage, but the character cannot inflict regular critical hits or backstabs. Riposte * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 41 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: 16 Dexterity * Requires: Improved Combat Training The character strikes at a target once, dealing normal damage, as well as stunning the opponent unless it passes a physical resistance check. The character then strikes with the other weapon, generating a critical hit if the target was stunned. Cripple * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 36 * Cooldown: 30s * Requires: 22 Dexterity * Requires: Expert Combat Training The character strikes low at a target, gaining a momentary attack bonus and hitting critically if the attack connects, while crippling the target with penalties to movement speed, attack, and defense unless it passes a physical resistance check. Punisher * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 52 * Cooldown: 40s * Requires: 28 Dexterity * Requires: Master Combat Training The character makes three blows against a target, dealing normal damage for the first two strikes and generating a critical hit for the final blow, if it connects. The target may also suffer penalties to attack and defense, or be knocked to the ground. NOTE : there are actually four blows. The last blow is an attack with both weapons the character has equipped. Both attacks are critical hits. This makes this talent much stronger than it may seem at first glance, and since both weapons are used, excellent for str/dex rogues or dual-wield warriors who will wield two longswords. Branch Three Dual-Weapon Sweep * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: 12 Dexterity * Requires: Combat Training The character sweeps both weapons in a broad forward arc, striking nearby enemies with one or both weapons and inflicting significantly more damage than normal. Flurry * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: 18 Dexterity * Requires: Improved Combat Training The character lashes out with a flurry of three blows, dealing normal combat damage with each hit. Momentum * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 60 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 30s * Requires: 24 Dexterity * Requires: Expert Combat Training The character has learned to carry one attack through to the next, increasing attack speed substantially. This mode consumes stamina quickly, however. Whirlwind * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 40s * Requires: 30 Dexterity * Requires: Master Combat Training The character flies into a whirling dance of death, striking out at surrounding enemies with both weapons. Each hit deals normal combat damage. Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Talents